CINDERELLA
by yakumo seijuro
Summary: every club in SEIREN HIGH has to perform a play for upcoming festival...seems normal, right? but when you get CINDERELLA... there's stupidity, fluff, and cross-dress ( main paring : KAGAKURO )
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a humor fic…._**

**WARNING: slight yaoi…..and stupidity**

**CHAPTER 1**

"The training was hell" Hyuga cried as he slumped down on the bench. Furihata handed him a water bottle. "Thanks"

"You can't expect less from her" Kyoshi smiled brightly though everyone knew he was faking it…. "_You_ _are sweating like an idiot_" the team said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Kagami asked. The room grew silent.

"maybe she has gone to the washroom' kogeni said.

"It's been hours, Kogeni-senpai" Kuroko said. He cat face staggered back from shock. "Don't scare me like that kuroko" he yelled.

"Maybe she has diarrhea," Kagami mentioned.

"She was fine this morning Kagami-kun" the phantom said again.

Suddenly the door flung open…revealing a panting Riko.

…

"Thank you" the coach of seirin said as Hyuga handed her a bottle of water.

"Tell us what happened, coach" Izuki asked.

Riko sighed." You know about the club plays, right"

The team nodded. "Uno…what's a club play" a voice said.

"Whoa!...don't pop out of now where Kuroko- kun" Riko sighed. "Weren't you at the assembly today?"

Kuroko shook his head as a no.

"Well it's an event organized by the school….. Every club has to participate in it… the basketball club the rugby club and etc…"

"so, what is the problem coach" kuroko asked.

Riko sighed. "The play had to be selected by a draw. And- and we got-"riko stopped.

"Got what?" The team asked.

"CINDERELLA"

(Silence)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the team shouted.

"That's bad…. Very very bad" hyuga cried. The others agreed.

"And as we have no girl in our club we'd have to cross-dress" Kagami said with an annoyed face.

"Oi! Don't say that so straight" Hyuga shouted.

"e-eh coach aren't you gonna take part?" Izuki asked. Riko shook her head.

"Advisors and coaches are not allowed" she sighed. Standing up she ran a hand through her beauriful brown hair.

"I will take the auditions tomorrow at the practice…so no practice tomorrow, okay" the burnet announced.

"Dismissed" Hyuga yelled and they all went to the room to change.

**…..**

Kagami watched **_his _**little shadow slurping the milkshake…..he groaned.

"What are you going to try for, Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Kuroko stopped slurping his shake.

"Something minor ….. Like… the servant, what about you Kagami-kun?"

Kagami smirked. "ill try for the prince" he exclaimed. "and ya know you should try out for Cinderella….it'll su- oomph" Kuroko cut Kagami off by shoving fries in his light's mouth.

"OI!" the light shouted. The shadow sighed.

"I don't like cross-dressing" he said. And sighed.

"Of course baka, no one does" Kagami smirked and turned a bit red at the thought of Kuroko in a dress.

"Tomorrow will be a friggin day"

"Yes"

**….**

"Open festival, you say"

"Yes and the Serin basketball team got CINDERELLA"

"Thank you are dismissed'

"Yes sir"

"This will be interesting, TETSUYA"

**…**

**_My first humor fic so please read and reviews are appreciated_**


	2. the characters

**Aprilia Echizen**** and ****yuki revaille : thank you so much for your reviews.**

**This chapter is only introduces the characters…..the reason its so short…**

**Chappy two**

**ENJOY…**

**….**

"I can stay no more, prince, for I must go now" Furihata said slowly, trying **hard** to take out a feminine voice.

"YOU HAVE TO PUT MORE EMOTIONS IN IT!" Riko shouted and snatched away the sheet from poor Furihata.

"b-but c"

"NO BUTS!"

"HAI!"

"Poor Furi…" Kagami said shaking his head. The team felt sorry for their freshman.

"They are hopeless" she sighed!... But when she saw Kuroko, a smile spread across her lips "we can pull this off somehow"

…

The room was silent, the air was tense. The was a fragrance of mystery all around Riko who was pacing around the gym taking long steps. With a sheet of paper in her hands.

"I have chosen the characters very wisely" she said smirking.

"_You're bragging_" the team shouted.

"I'll announce them now"

The team was silent. Most of the players had their fingers crossed. They were hoping for a **suitable** role.

KAGAMI: the**_ prince_**

(Kagami: yeah baby!)

HYUGA: **_stepmother_**

(Hyuga: what the hell!)

KYOSHI: the **_king_**

(Thanks Riko)

"Don't thank me TEEPEI it's your hard work" Riko smiled.

FURIHATA and KAWAHARA: **_the ugly siblings_**.

(What- oh my god)

TSUCHIDA: fairy**_ god mother_**

(Sighs)

KUROKO**_: CINDERELLA_**

"…"

"That's all" Riko shouted "and the rest of the players will be the young ladies who will attend the ball"

"GOT IT" she shouted

"b-but coach" hyuga began but got a slap on his face.

"You dare question my decisions" Riko glared. Hyuga immediately regretted his decisions.

"She's like a second Akashi" hyuga thought.

After the team was dismissed the light and shadow duo was walking back from school. Kagami's head was in the air, just by imagining himself _**with **_kuroko on the stage.

**SNEAK PEAK**:

"LONG times no see, Riko" they said in unison.

….. "we will make this play the best one" they said

**_ I will introduce two ocs of mine in the next chapter…. IA_**

**_They won't stay for long though_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm OK so I'm back…and well you see…. I was having my exams so I was quite busy…so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!... And oh thank you or the reviews.**

**…****.**

**Chapter 3.**

Riko flipped close her cell phone. _"We have to rehearse for the play we have to make flyers and posters we have to get the props ready…oh my how am I gonna pull this off?"_

She cried to her herself. She knew the team was utterly helpless at the moment but she know that Kuroko's role could put more liveliness in it…

**…**

Mother…mother, can I go to the ball too?" Kuroko asked in a girly excited voice. The team was rehearsing for the play in their practice time.

"Of course you can, **if** you finish all the housework" Hyuga said….more like gritted.

"Oh thank you mother, thank you" Kuroko cried with happiness as he ran with short delicate steps.

"Mother! How could you allow Cinderella to go to the ball?" Furihata (Gisela) asked quite astonished at her mother's act!

Hyuga snorted, "I said **if**" the sisters understood their mother's intentions and smirked wildly…

Then they all heard snickering behind them … only to find Kagami and Kyoshi and Izuki trying to hold back their laughs.

"The hell! Shut up all of you" Hyuga shouted burning up. Riko clapped her hands and faked a tear to get their attention

"That's was quite better…much better than the last time." She said happily… "Oh and Kuroko-kun?" she looked around for the phantom player.

"Hai"

"Ahh! Oh you scared me… and Kagami-kun?"

"Yes" Kagami said. Riko motioned them to come with her.

"All of you practice for the next scene. I'm going to get them dressed up fpr the flyers" she announced. "And no slacking off or you pay me 5000$"

"YOSH"! The team yelled.

"Where are you taking us?" Kagami asked scratching the back of this red head.

"To the drama room…." Came the answer.

**…****..**

Riko opened the drama room; it was quite dark in there. The red curtain hung close together not letting a slightest ray of light to enter the room. Riko went in the room and drew a curtain.

"Enough I guess" she said smiling. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Please come out Misa, Risa" Riko said loudly. Kagami gulped._ "Is she calling ghosts"_ he thought.

Through a small door two girls came in. they looked identical. Both had auburn hair and oblong pretty faces. One had blue eyes and the other had pink eyes. One wore a short skirt and the other wore jeans with a nice upper.

"AH Riko" they both cried and ran towards Riko hugging her tightly. Riko hugged them back laughing with them. She soon parted with the twins and faced the boys.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun meet my childhood friends" she smiled. The girl with blue eyes came forward. "You must be kuroko-kun" she said pointing to Kuroko who nodded. "I'm Misa Harada and I'm the designer of your clothes" she chirped.

The one with pink eyes came forward. "I'm Risa … I'm the makeup artist" she quietly mumbled.

"They will be working with us from now on" Riko said.

"Nice to meet you" kuroko and Kagami said in unison.

"Alright boys!" Misa shouted. "Kuroko-kun you come first" she said. Kuroko gulped as Misa dragged him to the dark corner.

**…**

"AHH not so tight"

"Ow! Please"

"Ahh~ where are you touching!?"

"Come on Kuroko-kun you look awesome."

Kagami was worried…hell worried. He'd be nearing noises from inside since past couple of minutes and he was getting nervous.

"AHHHHH"

"That's it!" Kagami shouted. He couldn't take it anymore, **his** Kuroko was in trouble.

Kagami busted through the door. "What are you doing with Kuroko?" he shouted. There was a peculiar silence before a slipper hit him flat in the face. Then a book and then a ball.

"Pervert"

"Peeper" the girls shouted.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Kagami shouted again.

Misa came in the light with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are not doing anything to me Kagami-kun" Kuroko's voice came from inside the small dressing room. Kagami arched an eyebrow.

"Then come out" he said. There was no reply.

"I'll go get some fresh air' Misa said sensing a weird feeling between the two friends.

"Come out kuroko" Kagami said a little louder this time.

"No"

"What? Why?"

There was silence again. "will you laugh?" Kuroko asked.

"I will not. I promise" Kagami gave his word.

Kagami then heard tapping noise and Kuroko slowly came into the light.

"WHOA!" Kagami shouted

Kuroko wasn't looking like a boy from any angle. He wore a blue full sleeved dress that shimmered in the light. He was wearing a blue wig that came up to his wait and a black bow on the side of his head. He wore glass slippers exactly like the ones in the Fairy tale. He really did not need make up but for realistic look he wore a light pink blush. All in all … he looked extremely beautiful…and cute.

"What is it Kagami-kun?" he asked.

"Y-you look c-c" Kagami started

"What?"

"You look so damn cute Kuroko" Kagami shouted. He could see a faint blush on Kuroko's pink cheeks. He was quite red himself.

"Why, thank you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko mumbled.

"AHH! I am back!" Misa cried barging in. "and now its Kagami-kun's turn" she smirked.

Kagami gulped.

"Help, Kuroko!" he shouted. "Good Luck" came the reply.

**_(Half an hour later)_**

"Don't grumble… you look handsome" Risa said and her twin nodded. Kagami wore black pants with a light blue top tucked in place with a belt and a sword. The top was decorated with golden patterns. His hair was neatly combed and…there was no make-up.

"Kyaa… they both look so cute together" Misa shouted as Kagami stood beside Kuroko. Both boys blushed.

Riko then came in. "what- this is awesome Misa Risa" she cried.

"Nah!" the girls denied. "Anyways come with me… we've got to make flyers" she said. The boys and the girls followed Riko into another room and when they reached there they couldn't hide their shock. There was a blue colored background with sparkles all of it glittering and shimmering. "**Cinderella**" was written in a beautiful design with silver.

"This is awesome coach" Kagami shouted. "I know" Riko said smiling. "Now for your pose… Risa and Misa please guide them" the girls nodded.

"Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun please face each other." Risa said.

The pair went in front of the background and faced each other.

"Now Kagami-kun pull Kuroko-kun closer by putting your arms around his waist.

"WHAT?" Kagami shouted.

"Just do it or ill cut your head off and sell it for 5000$" Riko shouted. Kagami nodded with fright. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's thin waist.

"Kuroko-kun get on your toes and wrap your hands around Kagami-kun's neck" Misa smirked. She could feel the torture between was boys. But Kuroko did as he was told. Now the two boys were much closer to each other and every boy in the room could feel their discomfort.

"Damn it" Kagami cursed. "Kagami-kun my internal organs are being crushed because of this tight dress" Kuroko mumbled. Kagami murmured an apology.

"Right! Now bring your darn faces closer" Riko shouted. And because of this both boys were now centimeters apart!

"Look into each other's eyes…and Cinderella! Don't stare" Risa said. Kuroko softened his stare and looked into Kagami's crimson eyes and Kagami drowned in to Kuroko's icy blue eyes.

_"__Damn his eyes are so beautiful…wait what!"_ Kagami mentally cursed himself and inhaled deeply. He could feel Kuroko's cold skin against his neck making him shudder. Soon there were clicking noises from everywhere.

"Nice one, now you can go and change" Riko said.

The duo went in the drama room to change. Kuroko had washed his face to wipe off the light make-up.

Kagami changed his clothes quickly but kuroko's matter was a bit difficult.

"Oi! How long are you gonna stay in there?" Kagami asked

"Kagami-kun I cannot reach the zipper of this dress…mind helping me?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure" Kagami went into the dressing room and saw Kuroko standing with his back toward him. He had taken off his wig, make-up and those slippers. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down smoothly his finger toughing Kuroko's pale skin. The dress came loose and fell down of the floor revealing much of Kuroko's illuminating skin. Kagami felt blood rushing out of his nose.

'Ahh… ill go out now" he awkwardly said and ran off.

Shrugging Kuroko hung the dress nicely wore his casual clothes and went out.

"Sorry for the wait" he smiled his rare smile to which Kagami blushed a bit and shook his head.

**…****.**

When Kuroko reached home he messaged his flyers to his old Teiko teammates.

**~REACTION~**

**Akashi**: "Taiga! How dare you hold someone who entirely belongs to me? Then his lips made a sinister smile… "Just you wait"

**Midorima: **"nanodayo!" he then crushed his glasses…. "KAGAMI"

**Murasakibara:** "mmmm Kuro-chin is so tasty…I want to eat him" the purple head licked his lips.

**Kise:** waaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurokocchii…. I want to hold him like that… my kawaii Kurokocchii…."

**Aomine: "**wtf Kagami you friggin bastard...how dare you ... how dare you" Aomine was practically boiling... "this will come to a bad end"

**…**

**Finished! Finally…. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy… do read and comment and review**


End file.
